Punishment
by damonia cassandra
Summary: A little Klefan drabble. :) Enjoy!


_AN: I'd like to thank MissSmolder to help me correcting and making that story better. I don't know what I would have done without her. Please,go check out her stories. She is a GREAT writer. If you guys read my first Klefan story, you could've notice I deleted it but anyway,that one is better. Please,tell me your thoughts either they are good or not. I always love reviews. Especially when it's about my new ''writing couple''. He may or not have a sequel so: Check it out! :]_

* * *

STEFAN POV

I was gone to Mystic Falls for two weeks without Klaus's accord. I needed to see Damon and Elena. They needed to know that I was okay and I wanted to be sure they weren't going to do something stupid like try to kill Klaus again or kidnap me. I like , no, love Niklaus. He has such a sensual name. Plus, when I'm with him, I can really be myself without the fear of being judged and I can get as much blood and sex I want. Bonus, sometimes, he let me ride him and drink his blood. The taste is kinda weird but it gives me so much power and it is a great turn on. Anyway, now I was back to him. When I entered in our present apartment, the first thing I noticed was the water running. I tried my best to make the least sounds as possible. He didn't notice my presence…

* * *

KLAUS POV

I had just gotten into the shower when I felt a strong and manly hand on my ass. When I heard his voice, I felt shivers run down my spine

-Missed me Nik?

I couldn't speak. The only thing I could do was turn off the water. I missed him so much. When I felt him remove his hand, I managed to let out a small yes. Then, I lead my hand on his butt and noticed he was still into his jeans. I turned around and looked him directly in the eyes as my hand moved to the zipper of his pants and it pulled down, letting my hand linger. I got a satisfied smirk on my lips when I heard him escape a small moan. I felt him trying to pull my hair. I rapidly snapped his hands away.

- You didn't really think I would let you mess with my hair, did you? Keep your hands on the back of your head and enjoy.

When the zipper was down, I stripped him from his pants and saw he was commando. It made me chuckle a bit. I was going to turn him around when I remembered I hadn't punished him. My face was turning into a smirk but I couldn't let him know what I would do. I stood up and give him a peck on his lips. He opened his mouth but I closed it up. I kissed his nose, his cheek, his jaw then his neck. I wanted to feed on him but I knew the temptation would be too big to do my mischievous plan. So I kept up my trail and licked his beautiful and defined abs. When I was down to my knees, I got myself up again and licked his lobe. Then I forced my tongue into his ear which make him groan and try to kiss me again. I slap his bottom very hard and he let out a small choke. I didn't felt bad at all. He wouldn't listen, I'd hurt him, and we both knew it.

- I didn't heard any apology, am I wrong darling?

When I got nothing in response I repeated it a little louder and harsher this time:

- Am I wrong Stefan?

-No. I'm sorry but could you shut up and keep up?

I frowned a little and smirked.

- Such a cockslut and if I were you, I would shut this beautiful mouth of yours if you want me to ''keep it up''.

When I saw shame in his eyes, I let my hand slip onto his cock and massage the tip of it. He reacted instantly. I stroked him very slowly while looking into his eyes. Then, I began a little faster and moved my hands from different sides.

-Oh god!

-Call me Nik, honey,I said and winked at him.

- Asshole!

I pinched the glans while I cleaned it from the precum , put it on my thumb, locked my eyes into Stefan's and sucked hardly. His penis jumped. After that, I knew it would only take two strokes to get him over the edge. But I left him there, all shaky, and left the bathroom at vampire speed.

-What the hell Nik !?,Stefan screamed angrily.

I came back and said:

- Next time you'll think twice before you leave me.


End file.
